


The Bittersweet Taste of Flowers and Impossibility

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana spend one final night together in the Darkling Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bittersweet Taste of Flowers and Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tudor_rose445 on lj.

Shivering beneath the moonlight, Merlin felt more himself than ever. Morgana was in his arms, her pale fingers gently stroking his face. The only warmth came from their tightly pressed bodies, naked and smudged with earth. 

Merlin knew he would long for and regret this night for the rest of his life but, lying with Morgana on the floor of the Darkling Woods, he found that he didn’t care.

"I wish," Morgana began then sighed, knowing that her wish was hopeless.

Merlin rested his forehead against hers. “I know,” he whispered. “More than anyone, I know.”

Cradling his face in her shivering hands, Morgana kissed him –needing to be kissed and touched by him just as much he needed to be kissed and touched by her. He gave his body and soul over to her again, silently memorizing the bittersweet taste of flowers and impossibility that now haunted her lips.


End file.
